It is generally known to provide for a spa device, such as health spas, whirlpools, jet stream exercisers, foot spas, etc. Such known spa devices are typically used in commercial and recreational settings for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure, and bathing purposes. However, such spa devices have several disadvantages including being difficult to thoroughly clean, requiring complicated maintenance schedules, and often providing harsh and uncomfortable massages.
Water quality can become a problem in systems that use circulating water that comes into contact with the human body where the spa is not thoroughly cleaned. Several actions have been taken in an attempt to overcome this difficulty, including the addition of chemicals (e.g., bleach) into the water to help control bacteria growth. Despite such efforts, however, water quality is sometimes still difficult to maintain. For example, bacteria can develop simple defense mechanisms to counter chemical attacks such as forming a protective outer coating that acts as a barrier against harsh chemical treatments. The destruction of the outer coating is generally difficult with chemicals alone. Often times, chemicals are only effective in destroying the outer coating when used for extended periods of time, sometimes hours. Therefore, the preferred method of eliminating bacteria from systems is through mechanical means such as abrasion (e.g., removal with a rag and a chemical cleanser that has anti-bacterial capabilities).
Furthermore, many spa devices have intricate and elaborate systems of pipes that move water from a pump, through a filtering system, and ultimately to one or more nozzles (e.g., openings) that deliver water back to a basin for re-circulation. In the case of a pedicure basin, the process of cleaning after each pedicure involves draining the water from the system, spraying the basin with some type of anti-bacterial cleanser, circulating the water for a period of time, rinsing and then refilling with fresh water. Because there are pipes and fittings, it is often difficult to mechanically scrub every component that comes into contact with water. In addition, after a system is drained, some water may remain within the piping system, usually in cracks and crevices or low spots in the pumping system. For example, the pump itself is usually a sealed unit that may be difficult to completely drain. It is within these areas that the bacteria tend to grow the outer coating as a defensive mechanism against attack from anti-bacterial chemicals, especially when the pedicure system is not used for extended periods (e.g., overnight, weekends, etc.). Consequently, water quality may be diminished in conventional piped systems that are not effectively cleaned.
Another problem with known spa devices is that they often provide a harsh massaging effect to the feet by pointing a small number of nozzles (e.g., openings) toward the top of the feet. These nozzles are generally connected via pipes and hoses to a single centrifugal pump that produces a very high pressure (20–40 psi) and a relatively low volume of water. Customers often complain that the jets of water produced in this manner are too rough, in some cases even producing pain or discomfort. Although the jets can be partially closed to reduce the force of the water stream, this also reduces the water volume. Consequently, the massage effect is minimized since the jets are often a considerable distance away from the feet (e.g., in the walls of the basin).
An example of an existing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,524 issued to William B. Cox. Specifically, Cox discloses a foot bathing device that utilizes foot rests consisting of a disk of heavy wire screening or a perforated plate (see col. 1, lines 43–44). This type of system can have several disadvantages including producing unrestricted streams of water. For example, Cox discloses the use of a flat foot rest containing a uniform pattern of openings across the entire foot rest that is not capable of directing the water in any particular direction (e.g., a foot rest that includes a uniform grid pattern across the entire foot rest).
Other problems with spa devices is the low position of the basin, that requires a technician to bend over while the technician works on a customers foot.
Further
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus that substantially avoids the problems of bacterial growth by eliminating the need for pipes and/or pumps. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus with a removable foot rest plate for easy access to clean the basin and exposed components. It would also be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus that produces an improved massage of the foot by directing a flow of water at a much lower pressure while still maintaining a higher volume of water to specific areas of the foot. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus that substantially eliminates the water fountain effect (e.g., excess splashing) sometimes found in other pedicure systems. It would be desirable to provide for a spa apparatus having one or more of these or other advantageous features.